


Common, Forlorn Love

by merryfortune



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Post canon, Ten Years Later, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brago has a bad habit of sitting atop cliff-side, onlooking the ocean and thinking about lost love. Sometimes, he's not alone. Ocassionally he's accompanied by another who made similar 'mistakes'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common, Forlorn Love

Lately I keep coming here. I keep coming to this cliff overhanging the sea. The reason is pitiable and private. The sea reminds me of her, her eyes of impossible cerulean. The eyes of the woman who had changed me and I have come to tolerate in ways I didn’t think possible. I left her behind ten years ago. Ten freaking years ago. It irritates the crap out of me. I told myself as a fourteen year old that she was just a phase and eventually I’d forget about her. Damn was I wrong. I’m twenty four now and still sitting in front of a sea of impossible cerulean just because it reminds me of that damned woman Sherry Belmont. 

I’d rather stay here by myself in privacy but it seems lately someone had figured out the reason behind my odd behavioural habit of staring at the sea with an intense gaze. I am just happy that it is someone I can relate to. I never really interacted with this guy during the war to be king because we were enemies. Now let’s just say we’re allies. This guy would be some Kung-Fu mamodo Won-Lei. He may have a similar problem to me. He yearns for the woman he could tolerate in ways he didn’t think possible. I don’t know her name. We don’t talk, we just sit and stare at the sea. I don’t enjoy the company. I don’t enjoy anyone’s company. 

Damn...I can’t believe I’m even going to let my brain entertain this thought: I only wish that in my time in the human realm with that damned woman Sherry Belmont a little more since what felt like eternity wasn’t even a lifetime. My fourteen year old self considered that time in the human realm to be hell obviously I didn’t see this coming.

I didn’t think that there would a time even slower than this. A time which seems perpetually hellish. I would be damn wrong. The guy with the white hair sat down next to me. Great, I have company. We glance at each other and know just to ignore each other. We just continue to stare at the impossible blue sea. I don’t get it. I can’t see why this guy continues to decide he’d watch the waves with me. His human was Chinese. I think that’s what her nationality was. Sherry was French. France...we didn’t spend a lot of time there I don’t think. I remember tracing conversations in cities between women talking about France. Apparently it was romantic, especially for newlyweds.

Marriage had never been on my mind. It hadn’t been on Sherry’s mind either I don’t think. It’s probably been on Won-Lei’s mind before. I think we was quite serious with that human woman of his. Marriage is something which happens in this world, the joining of mates. It is the joining of man and woman in husband in wife in the human world. I suppose that there is much difference between them.

I shake a strange thought from my mind. It is strange because it was rather lustful. I had wondered what it would have been like if I could have been joined with Sherry as man and woman, as husband and wife and as mates and...parents perhaps? We would probably use whatever title we wanted. I continue to stare out to the sea which was impossible sapphire. There is nothing to say on the topic. There is nothing to do on the topic. It would be selfish to return to her side even though. I hate to admit it but I think I love her.  
There is also another thing I had salvaged from a conversation in the human world aside from something regarding marriage and France. Apparently, absence makes the heart yearn or something. It sounded poetic and sappy, something I am definitely not. Something I never was and something I’ll never be. I would believe that phrase to be real since ten years has passed and an odd, human-like emotion attached to a human phrase has remained in my soul and strengthened.


End file.
